


i acknowledge you

by planetes



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (Anime 2014)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Gen, caster!gilgamesh for reasons other than him being hot, rin summons gilgamesh and not archer in ubw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-18 14:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21995881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetes/pseuds/planetes
Summary: Rin gripped her hair in frustration, complaining rather loudly about her father leaving her with such a difficult task. She closed her eyes, trying to get used to her fate before staring at the man behind her with an annoyed look. “So? Who are you supposed to be?”“Oh?” The man finally opened his eyes – crimson orbs seeming to stare deep into her soul – and a lousy smirk made its way across his face. “I shall forgive you for not knowing who I am, child.” He says, standing up slowly without taking his eyes off her. “Given the circumstances."
Relationships: Gilgamesh | Caster & Tohsaka Rin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 73





	i acknowledge you

Tohsaka Rin was a girl with a mission. Long had she waited, terribly slow-paced ten years, for that one moment. She made all the preparations, reread all her notes yet again – she could not fail. She would not.

Rin stood in the middle of the magic circle, waiting impatiently for the clock to strike two in the morning. It had to be perfect. She could hear her fast heartbeat in her ears as she stayed perfectly still, counting the seconds along with the ticking clock. 

_Three._

The magician raised her hand, holding the magic gems.

_Two._

She loosened her grip, letting the first drop fall to the ground.

_One–_

“For the elements, silver and iron,” Rin began her incantation. “For the foundation, stone and the Archduke of Contracts.” The fluorescent liquid started mingling with the magic circle, rapidly flowing through the drawn shape. “For the ancestor, my great master, Schweinorg.”

“Close the gates of the cardinal directions. Come forth from the Crown, and follow the forked road leading to the Kingdom.” The dripping didn't cease and soon the circle had been completely lit, glowing a neon green that illuminated the otherwise dark room. 

“Fill.”

_Drip._

“Fill.”

_Drip._

“Fill.”

_Drip._

“Fill.”

_Drip._

“Fill.”

_Drip._

“Repeat five times. But when each is filled, destroy it.”

The glowing circle abruptly turned red.

“Set. Heed my words.”

As Rin began speaking her following words, a mysterious wind began flowing through the room. She closed her eyes. “My will creates your body, and your sword creates my destiny. If you heed the Grail’s call and obey my will and reason, then answer me.”

The magician was completely focused, practiced words flowing out of her mouth with ease and her body felt light and heavy all at once, like she was floating, like she was being buried alive, like–

“I hereby swear,” Rin began her closing oath, “that I shall be all the good in the world–”

The crimson exploded in the room, scarlet stardust-like magic filling the darkness as the sensations within her only grew stronger. She was close, so close!

“–that I shall defeat all the evil in the world.”

Still with her eyes closed, Rin brought her now empty hand to her chest. “You seven heavens, clad in the three great words of power–” bright blue eyes flew open, staring straight ahead with determination as the magician’s voice raised in volume, “–come forth from the circle of binding....”

Rin raised her arm before lowering it again, opening her palm at last in a final gesture of summoning.

“Guardian of the Scales!”

In cue to the girl’s commanding words, her ritual came to a climax and red lightning stroke through the room in an explosion before the ambient was once more set in darkness. Rin found herself on her knees, still in the middle of the now barren circle, panting heavily. Once she gained back a bit of her composure, she stared at her right hand, smiling widely. “Perfect!” She exclaimed, analyzing the proof she had become the master she had waited so long to be.

She raised her head in excitement, hoping to meet the servant she had worked so hard to summon–

“Huh?”

Rin found herself alone in the room. Before she could word a proper question in her confusion, she heard a loud noise coming from upstairs and jumped to her feet. “Why?!” Rin shrieked as she ran as fast as she could to her new destination.

The door to the room in question was stuck and she hurriedly tore it down in a swift kick, all patience long gone from her. Rin ran into the large – now wrecked – study and looked around quickly for her Saber–

Rin froze as her eyes met a figure lounging n a relaxed position on the sofa. The man’s eyes were closed and there was no smile or frown gracing his features, expression remaining neutral. His short hair was golden-colored, bangs falling over his forehead down to his eyebrows. He wore… _interesting_ garments. Around his upper torso was a dark blue vest – if it could be called that from how small and short it was. The piece of clothing barely reached his pectorals, which were left very visible. His bottoms were, as well, different from anything Rin had ever lain eyes on: oversized, flamboyant red pants with four large openings. Two on his upper thighs, on the sides, and two more from right above his knees to his ankles. 

While the vest was embellished with red and golden details, the pants had dark blue details on their lower openings. The hero also wore a golden neck piece that encircled his entire neck, leaving an opening at the front; a matching golden piece was around his hips, this one accompanied by a dark blue one in the middle, seemingly holding the pants up by itself. Purple drawings, possibly tattoos, detailed the man’s upper arms while what looked like blue bandages of sorts formed drawings on his thighs, calves and left forearm.

Covering his right hand and arm up to his elbow was a golden gauntlet that immediately caught the magician’s interest; finally, she could also notice a small golden hairpiece with a purple pendant on it and matching earrings. Hanging from the hairpiece, a short white veil fell behind the man’s shoulders. 

Tohsaka Rin gaped and then her gaze fell to a nearby clock; she recalled that in the morning it had seemed that all the house clocks were displaying one hour fast that day. Which meant it wasn't currently two in the morning, but _one._

She had made a terrible, careless mistake.

Rin gripped her hair in frustration, complaining rather loudly about her father leaving her with such a difficult task. She closed her eyes, trying to get used to her fate before staring at the man behind her with an annoyed look. “So? Who are you supposed to be?”

“Oh?” The man finally opened his eyes – crimson orbs seeming to stare deep into her soul – and a lousy smirk made its way across his face. “I shall forgive you for not knowing who I am, child.” He says, standing up slowly without taking his eyes off her. “Given the circumstances.”

The girl straightened herself and crossed her arms. Rin glared at the arrogant man, frustration, curiosity and a spark of anger mixing inside of her. “And what is that supposed to mean?”

The man gave a low chuckle, taking a few steps closer to her. “Tohsaka Rin. I know who you are.”

At that statement, Rin’s eyes widened. “How can you possibly know that? Is it one of your powers?”

Saying nothing, the man’s smirk became larger as he simply stared at her, expecting for the magician to connect the dots.

It took but a few seconds of brain-rummaging for Rin to grasp the answer.

She took a step back in her surprise, eyeing the tall figure before her in sheer disbelief. “Gilgamesh?!”

Chuckling once more, Gilgamesh hummed lowly in approval as if acknowledging her guess as right. He stared at the girl, amused by her blatant shock. “You are forgiven, now.”

Rin found herself speechless, staring with her mouth agape at the hero she had unwillingly summoned. Sure, she had made an incredibly stupid mistake and failed to summon Saber, but–

“Gilgamesh?!” She repeated herself, dumbstruck.

The King of Heroes approached her closer, satisfied with how she followed him with her eyes as if they were glued to him. “You seem to appreciate my name, child.”

Rin found herself in utter turmoil inside. She had been young, too young when the previous Holy Grail war had taken place. The girl remembered being sheltered and mourning– she had lost her father and then her sister. Her mother fell ill, sick with despair, and soon came to pass as well. Rin’s memories were focused on her family and her losses, but she remembered a few things, a few _faces._

She had seen Gilgamesh before. No matter how young she had been, there was no forgetting the crimson eyes that had pierced her back then– that still pierced through her even now.

And, of course, the little magician had studied diligently throughout the years. She studied classes, masters and heroes – especially the ones present in the previous war. That was how she had come to the conclusion the saber hero would be the strongest, best match for her. And yet, there she stood in front of a caster, a hero she had never imagined seeing again, let alone being his master.

Rin swallowed visibly and tried to regain her composure. Her hands reflexively turned into fists in determination at her sides, and she stared back at the hero. “Gilgamesh. You are not who I expected.”

“I could tell.” He replied simply, arching an eyebrow at her. “And I could say the same to you.”

Rin sighed. “Coming forth again, after only ten years… How desperate for the grail are you?”

At that, Gilgamesh’s eyes darkened. “I am not one to leave matters unfinished.”

“Hmm…” the girl hummed, still struggling to take in the fact that such would be the reality of the upcoming war. “From what information I could gather, the grail was forcibly taken from this world. Thus, it can't be said that you lost.”

Gilgamesh stayed silent as Rin began to walk slowly around him in a circling manner. She had clasped her hands behind her back and stared at the ground as if deep in thought. Suddenly, Rin came to an abrupt halt.

“Alright, it’s decided!” She exclaimed, looking up at the king again.

Gilgamesh eyed her in question. “What is?”

Rin folded her arms against her chest and nodded at him. “What else? I shall accept you as my servant, of course.”

“Oh?” Gilgamesh couldn't decide whether to think the girl to be a petulant inexperienced young mistress or foolishly bold. 

He mentally decided on both.

“That was in question? You dare consider refusing _me_ , the King of Heroes, as your servant?” Gilgamesh’s smirk had turned twisted in an insulted kind of amusement. 

If Rin didn't have so much knowledge on the binds between master and servant – and the marks on her hand securing her safety – she might have felt scared of the ominous aura emanating from the godlike figure before her. 

As things were, she did have such knowledge, and thus, Rin felt nothing but amusement.

“Of course I was considering it.” She replied matter-of-factedly, resting a hand on her hip. “Legends and myths must be questioned by us humans, you know? Are you, the King of Heroes, deserving of your title? That is for me to judge.”

Gilgamesh was beyond annoyed by the petulance of a simple teenage girl doubting his title– but he felt laughter bubbling inside him. It started in low chuckles before it rose from his throat and soon the king was laughing loudly at the nonsense being spluttered by Rin. Back when he was alive, had anyone ever dared to speak to him like that, Gilgamesh would have them killed on the spot. Now, however? It was insulting, but so _terribly amusing._

“Very well, foolish girl!” Gilgamesh announced in a loud voice then, grinning widely. “You have proven to be entertaining, at the very least. I accept you as my master and will quiet your laughable mouth by showing who the King of Heroes _truly_ is!”

Rin was taken aback by the powerful voice, but soon smirked in return. _Maybe they weren't such a bad match._

“I am placing my faith in you, Gilgamesh.”

“I require no faith of yours, child.” The King replied dismissively then, voice dying down as he stared at her now expressionlessly. “Only watch as I rise in victory once more – what you believe holds no meaning to me.”

At such an arrogant claim, Rin frowned. “I am your master!” It was her turn to raise her voice as she started losing her temper. “I won't just stand and _watch!_ ”

“Oh? And what else can a child like you do?” Gilgamesh all but sneered, bringing a hand to his hip. “I will do the fighting and you can applaud me on my way back.”

There was just so much Rin could take. Despite being glad for having summoned an incredibly powerful hero – Saber or not – all that arrogance was driving her mad. Rin could take it, even appreciate it, if not for how it came accompanied by such an underestimation of her and he abilities. A vein on her forehead twitched as she snapped. “That’s it! I’m really mad now!”

Rin glared at the standing figure. “Fine! If that's how you're going to be, I’ll be using one on you!” She gripped her forearm tightly, showing the command spells tattooed on her right hand.

“ _Anfang_!”

That had Gilgamesh’s eyes widening as he stared at her in utter disbelief. “You don't intend to–”

Rin stomped one of her foot in front of her angrily, successfully interrupting the man. “I do! You lousy ingrate!”

She closed her eyes and concentrated on her incantations. “ _Vertrag… Ein neuer Nagel…”_

“You foolish child–!”

“ _Ein neues Gesetz… Ein neues Gesetz…”_

“You will regret this!” Gilgamesh warned through his shock.

“ _Ein neues Verbrechen!”_

Rin then opened her eyes, bright blue orbs that would be flying lasers at the hero if they could. “You are my servant, got it?!” She said angrily, glaring at the man. “That means absolute obedience to everything I say!” At the end of her words, she raised her hand and a red shockwave was sent from it.

The magic hit Gilgamesh and he stumbled forward slightly. “Ugh–”

The outer mark signaling one of Rin’s command spells vanished almost completely from her hand.

Gilgamesh quickly straightened himself to glare at the girl. “Foolish, impulsive brat! You dare use such a command spell on I, King of Heroes– in such a useless way, no less?!” 

As if realizing how reckless she had just acted, a blush crept its way to Rin’s cheeks. Her anger seemed to have faded and she slowly lowered her hand. Rin looked away. “Let’s take this elsewhere. Come with me.”

* * *

Rin had led them to another room; this one too was filled with books and expensive-looking decorations, but was far more spacious – and not wrecked. She hadn't bothered with switching on the lights as the large windows took on the task of letting moonlight illuminate the room. Without saying anything, Rin took a seat in one of the armchairs and let Gilgamesh roam around the place.

The unnerving situation was taking a toll on her composure and so was the king’s sudden silence. He didn't seem to be one to ponder over what to say and Rin wondered what could be going through his mind. Absentmindedly, she brought her knees up on her seat and hugged them.

“I can't quite make out how an apparently trained master could be so idiotic.” Gilgamesh broke the quiet suddenly, in a calm tone. “Answer, child; do you know what command spells even are?”

Rin frowned and pouted slightly, feeling her cheeks heat up once more. Without looking back at Gilgamesh, she raised her head and spoke as if answering a test question. “They symbolize our power to compel our servants three times. So what?”

Gilgamesh sighed audibly, folding his arms across his chest. “That's correct. A spell compels a servant to do what their master says, regardless of will. It is not bound by mana or flesh, either; were you to ever find yourself in danger and far from me, with a single word the spell could teleport me to your whereabouts.”

“I know all that,” Rin muttered, still looking away, “so what? I still have two. And the rule I ordered you to obey wasn't a waste.”

“You are foolish.” Gilgamesh said, but there was no bite to his words and no change on his expression. “Such a vague order is useless. No amount of spells could deliver complete obedience in actions and deeds, child.”

Rin finally met his gaze, hesitantly lowering her feet back to the floor as her head tilted a bit to the side in question. “So… You're saying using my spell on you was pointless?”

“Correct.” Gilgamesh answered, watching as the girl lowered her gaze in what he assumed was embarrassment. She _should_ be embarrassed for doing something so stupid, he thought. But the king also had something else on his mind. “However, your desired results might have just come to be.”

“Huh?” Rin raised her head to look at him once more, eyes wide in curiosity. “What do you mean?”

“Asking for _absolute obedience_ from myself is laughable at best,” Gilgamesh approached her with slow steps, “but what made you so upset were my words towards you from before.”

“So?” Rin got up, turning to face the hero. “Are you going to take them back?”

Gilgamesh laughed at her and shook his head through his amusement. “I don’t take words back, fool. Now that I’ve grown accustomed to my physical form, however, I can fully feel the bond connecting you and I.”

“The bond…?”

“Your summoning ritual was imperfect.” Gilgamesh said, going to the point. “Only now am I able to feel completely _here_ – and feel the magic that flows within you.”

“Again with the insults?!” Rin glared at him, hands balling into fists. “Just say what you want to say!”

“What I mean to say, insolent child, is that I acknowledge the potential you hold as a magician.” Gilgamesh’s tone grew annoyed and his eyebrows twitched. “And seeing the unfortunate display of stupidity you gifted me with just moments ago, I’d rather not have you repeat it. Trying to hold you from doing anything would be as pointless as your command was.”

Rin stared at Gilgamesh wide-eyed, confusion apparent on her face. Was the hero complimenting her? Was he insulting her? Which was it?! She tried to process the words and eyed him in disbelief. “Are you saying you will listen to me?”

“ _I am saying_ –” Gilgamesh took a final step towards her, “–that I acknowledge you as my master.”

Rin let that sink in and felt a wave of relief and an odd happiness wash over her heart. After everything she had gone through, if her servant didn't acknowledge her… Well, it would be more than troublesome.

She stayed quiet for too long apparently as a chuckle reached her ears. Gilgamesh was smirking at her, hand on a hip. “Was that too much for you? Being acknowledged by me is a great honor. Take your time to process it.”

And just like that, her soft feelings were gone.

“You just have to ruin everything, don’t you?!” Rin complained loudly, walking past him in long strides. “I’m going to bed. I hope you're just a nightmare that goes away!”

The girl was gone before Gilgamesh could even think of replying. He laughed softly to himself, amused. 

As long as he was kept entertained, the king would have no complaints.

**Author's Note:**

> so!!! this happened
> 
> 1\. i had a dream today in which i was rin and i summoned gil instead of archer and decided to write just that  
> 2\. in this we'll have caster!gilgamesh for plot reasons, although his looks are certainly... a good, good reason  
> 3\. trying to describe his caster outfit was a nightmare though  
> 4\. i don't know how their relationship will go (romantic or platonic) so the tags and all might change
> 
> this is my first non-gay fic, please be nice


End file.
